


Recovering

by NeverBeenAWriter



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Disorder, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Self-Harm, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 19:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11515905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverBeenAWriter/pseuds/NeverBeenAWriter
Summary: Just a little fluff story I wanted to write after playing the Prompto DLC. Self-harm implied.





	Recovering

Prompto was alone in the RV they were currently renting. Noctis and Ignis had gone to buy dinner and Gladio had gone to buy potions for Prompto who had gotten hurt in the last fight and was resting at home. He took a quick shower washing the ground in dirt out of his hair and off his skin. He dried himself off careful not to rub too hard and make the small cuts worse.

He looked in the mirror at his scarred face sighing, he felt bad for worrying the others. He'd be fine. If they hadn't run out of potions he would have been good as new right away but it was his task to stock up last time and he'd forgotten, of course the others weren't mad they never were. Prompto had seen a flash of anger in Ignis' eyes but as always he just said it was fine. They would never get mad at him for screwing up, or when he'd get frustrated and throw a fit. He felt like they walked on egg shells around him and it hurt.

He pulled on a pair of sweat pants and a black tank top leaving the small now steam filled bathroom and heading out into the small living area to sit on the couch and wait till someone got home. He didn't like being alone, didn't like the thoughts that came up. He fidgeted with the tag on one of the pillows on the couch tapping his foot as he tried not to think about the fact that he was going to be taking a potion anyway so it's not like they'd notice if he did anything. If he took one of the knives off the counter, or the lighter on the side table left from the person before them who must have smoked. He reached for the lighter, then put it back. He did it at least four times.

He picked it up again this time unlocking it and flicking the switch to make the fire appear. He stared at the fire for who knows how long until he heard the door to the RV creak open. 'Oh thank six' he thought. He put the lighter down and pulled out his phone trying to look normal.

Gladio walked through the door with a few bags from the potion shop. "Hey Prom, feeling any better?" He asked coming over and kneel in front of the blonde to get a good look at the cuts on his arms and cheeks.

"I'm fine Glads I told you I didn't need you to rush out and buy those" Prompto replied gesturing to the bags he'd placed down by the door.

Gladio reached up placing a hand on his cheek rubbing his thumb lightly across his skin. "You think I'd be able to sleep looking at you like this?" He asked the overwhelming concern clear on his face. He pulled his hand away getting up to get a potion for Prompto. "Ouch" He made a sound of clear pain as he stood up. "What the hell, how is that hot?" Gladio asked clearly having brushed against the lighter.

Prompto started to panic and tried to play it cool. "What happened?" He asked trying to look confused.

Gladio looked at him, and for the first time ever he seen real anger in his eyes. "Prompto don't play games with me" He said sternly. "Why is that hot?" He said again pointing to the lighter on the table.

Prompto stared at him. "I was just bored so I was playing with it" He said hoping Gladio would accept that, it was at least sort of true.

Gladio let out a loud sigh and Prompto could visibly see the anger leaving him. 'He believed it' Prompto thought. "Prom, show me your wrists" Gladio said gently returning to crouching in front of the small boy.

"Why?" He responded with an awkward laugh. "Some weird fetish I don't know about" He added trying to play it off as a joke.

"Prompto, don't joke with me, this is serious you know why I'm asking" He responded his tone sharp but his eyes gentle. "I don't want to be forceful with you but I need you to be honest. Did you hurt yourself while I was gone?" He asked.

"No, I promise I didn't" Prompto responded untying the bandana around his wrists and holding his hands out for Gladio to see.

Gladio lips pulled slowly into a smile. "I'm glad to see that, I'm sorry for getting mad" He said placing a hand on Prompto's knee and getting up again. He reached into the potions bag and handed one to Prompto. "Drink this"

Prompto took a sip instantly feeling better. "Gladio..." He said quietly looking down.

"Yeah?" Gladio questioned taking a seat beside him on the couch.

"I stared at it for probably over fifteen minutes, I wanted to, or at least I thought I did, I'm not sure" He said feeling tears welling in his eyes. "I'm sorry" He added almost silently. Gladio was silent and Prompto could tell he was trying to work out his emotions. "It's okay to be mad, or to yell. You guys never get mad and I always mess up"

"Prompto you don't always mess up, you make mistakes but so do the rest of us you just only notice yours. I forgot to fill up on gas and we got stuck in the woods overnight. Noctis forgot his bag in that hotel and we had to drive hours back to get it. And Ignis, well he is pretty put together actually but that's not the point" Gladio said. "I don't get mad at any of you when you make mistakes, I poke fun at Noctis because we have that kind of relationship but I'm careful not to push it with you because you're likely to shut yourself off in your room and that scares me" He added.

Prompto looked up at him "Why?" He asked.

"Why does it scare me?" Gladio asked and Prompto nodded. "Because you're really special to me, and when I'm not with you I worry about you all the time especially when you're alone. I ran the whole way back form the store so I wouldn't be gone as long, you make me crazy" He answered.

Prompto blushed snuggling into the man beside him. "I'm sorry that I scare you" He said. "I promise I'm good most of the time I don't have harmful thoughts much anymore, I think just seeing myself with the scars brought back memories, I don't know, but you don't have to worry"

"I will always worry, if not about that then about something else. That's what happens when you care about someone as much as I care about you" Gladio said taking Prompto's hand in his own. "Next time you're alone and feel like hurting yourself can you call me please? I will never be upset I know you have an illness and I will never blame you for that" Gladio said placing a kiss on Prompto's head.

"I would like that" Prompto agreed. "I haven't, you know since this road trip started" He added.

"I'm glad to hear that, I didn't feel it would be right to ask" Gladio replied. Prompto smiled up at him and he smiled back. "Can I kiss you?" Gladio asked. Prompto's face lit up red instantly but he nodded. Gladio placed a hand on his now all healed cheek and leaned down kissing him lightly. "I love you Prompto" He said as he pulled away.

Prompto look up at him. "You sure? I'm kind of a disaster" Prompto said with a laugh.

"Yeah wither you feel the same or not I love you" He replied ruffling Prompto's hair.

"I love you to, I'd be crazy not to" Prompto said leaning up to place a kiss on his lips and smiling. "Thanks for being here" He said.

"Always" Gladio responded.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick story cause I needed a break from the FF15 OT4 series I am working on.


End file.
